


When We Fight

by amosanguis



Category: Common Law
Genre: 2nd POV - Travis, Gen, POV Second Person, written before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have ten seconds to take it back," Wes whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Fight

-z-

 

A lot of the time you have absolutely no idea why the two of you were fighting.

A lot of the time you have absolutely no idea what you’ve even said.

 

-

 

But  _that_  time,  _that_  time all you remember is how quickly the wrong words were out and how quickly the flashes of pain and hurt and betrayal were replaced by a chilling anger. And instead of blue eyes, you were looking down the barrel of a gun.

You froze – as did everyone else in the station.

No one moved, no one breathed, no one answered the phones or finished what they were writing – they all. Just.  _Stopped_.

 _You have ten seconds to take it back_ , Wes whispered.

And you couldn’t even take in the breath needed to speak.

Wes pulled the hammer back _._

But then the captain was there and he was slowly taking away the gun and then everyone was moving all at once. People were shouting and the phones were screaming and Wes was being handcuffed and you still couldn’t talk.

 

-

 

A lot of the times you have absolutely no idea why the two of you were fighting, or even what you’ve said. You just wish that time had been different.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before "Gun!" aired.


End file.
